Mothra’s Diary (Godzilla x Mothra) Book 2
by KaijuDiaries
Summary: Godzilla becomes concerned when he catches Mothra with Rodan after she told him she would lay an egg.


Friday

Hi, everybody, this is Mothra again. Just so you know, this diary is being written about three months after the end of the first diary. So let me fill you in on everything that's happened.

In that last book, I metamorphosed and I met King Ghidorah (UGH) and Godzilla (WHOO HOO). They both wanted to be with me, and they got in a fight. I flew in between them to stop the fight, and then Godzilla blasted me in the wing, ripping a hole in the fragile area. Luckily for me, I have fairy guardians that heal me. Anyway, when I woke up, they were both worried and King Ghidorah wanted to take me with him as his 'queen.'

I fell for Ghidorah, and when I realized he was actually pretty much evil, I left him. Then he and Godzilla got in a fight (again) and I didn't stop them. Godzilla drove Ghidorah off, and now I don't know where he is. All has ended well, with me now living with Godzilla in a high peaked cave on Monster Island.

So yeah. Everything has been honestly been great. Wait a minute.

Okay, so Godzilla just suggested we go out with his friends. I'm on board with that idea, and I'll be writing down what happens, even though it won't be that exciting.

Lemme tell you about who we are going with and where.

So we are going with Anguirus and Rodan. We are going to go to the Kaiju Grill, I think. It's this event thing on the top of the mountain, and I'm kinda excited because I like the nice altitude breeze up there. It's not snow-capped, so that is nice as well. We're gonna leave now!

We are here now, and I'm glad we are here because I don't think I can bear another minute carrying Godzilla. He's so heavy! The event is being hosted by Kamacuras, who I guess has shaped up a little bit more now. He's kinda gross, which is just my opinion.

When I go inside the grill, I see Rodan, but not Anguirus. "Hello there," Rodan drawls to Godzilla. He completely ignores me.

"Hey," says Godzilla back. I look at Rodan. He has great looking wings, the ends sharp and pointy, just how I wish I had mine. They are a dark brownish red. I see Anguirus coming towards us.

"Hi, Godzilla! Hi Mothra!" he says cheerfully. "You ready?"

"For what?" I ask.

"For the main event, of course. The gladiator fights!" Anguirus crows. "I'm a challenger!"

"Cool." Godzilla looks at me. "I'm going to get a drink."

We have a drink and sit around a table. I can't stop admiring Rodan's wings, but he did attack me when I first left the temple, so I don't think I am quite ready to be friendly with him yet.

Soon, it's time for the fights. Anguirus leaves our table and walks to the gladiator ring, flaring his nostrils. I look at the events, and I see that he is going to battle Kumonga. Good luck with that.

Kumonga leaps at Anguirus. Surprisingly, Anguirus doesn't pull back. Instead, he shoves his horns upward, pushing Kumonga's abdomen up and away. Kumonga lands heavily, and Anguirus leaps at him. Kumonga sprays webs all over Anguirus's back leg. I hope he can still win with that disadvantage.

Kumonga grabs Anguirus with his front two legs, pulling him down. Anguirus responds by biting Kumonga multiple times on the leg. Then, Kumonga stabs a claw into Anguirus. Anguirus roars, and I see blood. There's blood everywhere. Maybe Kumonga isn't as civil as I thought.

Anguirus drops to the ground, wheezing. Godzilla moves towards him and picks him up with his muscular arms. Anguirus is losing a LOT of blood. He looks dizzy. He brings him back to our table chiseled of stone. I sprinkle just a touch of my yellow dust on him. I look at the scroll pamphlet. The next match-up is Destroyah vs. Megaguirus, but then I look and I see Rodan chiming in against all the cheering. "You think you're so strong, why don't you match with me? Huh?"

Kumonga replies with, "Sure! With pleasure!" Instead of walking to the ring, Rodan took one hearty wing flap and traveled all the way to the ring. The fight is on.

Kumonga makes the first move, jabbing his claws at Rodan's chest. Rodan goes for the counterattack and sweeps Kumonga's entire body up with his wing and slams him against the rock, the now feeble-looking spider screeching in pain. Dang, I'm thinking, He's strong… I immediately try to kill that thought. ...but he's also being kind of harsh. Back to the fight. He stands rather still, as I get nervous. Kumonga tries to tell what he's doing and crawls behind him. He's about to lunge at hi- Rodan just leaned backward and crushed Kumonga's head! He obviously didn't literally crush his head, but I actually heard a squelch! Kumonga teeters back, wrenching in pain, temporarily blind. He flips over, giving Rodan a great advantage. He clenches his claw onto Kumonga's chest and spreads his wings in victory.

Wow, he can really fight. I mean, Godzilla can do better, I think.

We carry on with eating, and I don't think I'll go into too much detail here. Boring stuff. But, I see Rodan sneaking out back of the grill.

I decide to follow him. Godzilla sees me following him as well. "Where are you going?"

I play for time. "I'm going to talk to Rodan about not being so… aggressive."

"Ok," says Godzilla. He leaves.

I see that Rodan is going to the forest, so I follow him through the air. He stops at a secluded spot in the woods, and I land next to him. He jumps on me, and he pins me to the ground.

"What are you doing, following me?" he hisses.

"I'm just curious about what you're doing." I try to push him off, but he is too strong. He shoves me back down.

"Ow!" I cry. I kick his legs out from under him, and he lands on me. The wind is knocked out of my lungs, and he quickly gets up. I lunge at him, trying to throw him off balance. I'm kind of mad.

Rodan catches me and I feel his strong wings pushing me into a huge tree. He gets up real close, and I see the intensity in his eyes. "Why are you really here?"

"To… talk to you." I evade the question. He gets closer.

"Right."

"Umm… I want to know, can you beat Godzilla?" I ask.

"Yes." He shifts backward a little bit, and I see his large wings rippling with muscle. I'm enchanted for a second, but then I dispel the sensation.

I might not write what happens here in case Godzilla finds this. Let's just say I left after a bit.

Monday

I have some very important news to tell Godzilla… I'll save the surprise for the diary until I tell him. But first, sorry about the two-day gap after my last entry. I haven't been feeling so well.

I unfold my wings as I quietly yawn. Godzilla likes it when I do that. I'm getting up and I can see that Godzilla is already cleaning around the cave. I walk up to him and I ask, "How did you sleep?"

"Oh you know, like always." He scratches his neck.

"That must mean good, I presume?" I ask.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're going to have to get used to sleeping not so well," I say.

"What? Why?"

"Because in a few days I am due to lay an egg," I mumble.

"Wh...what? I mean..great! How-how did you figure out?" He asks. A strange question. I must answer it vaguely. Wait a minute. How did you figure out? What a STRANGE question.

"Whaddya mean, how? The fairies told me that when I get a certain sensation, I can, uh, tell that I will lay soon."

To tell the truth, I'm kinda nervous. I don't know who's egg it actually is. I exit the conversation. "Hold on, I gotta go do something." I walk into the other room we carved into the cave.

God, what will I do? What can I do if it turns out it's not actually his?! I panic. Okay, stay calm, ya stupid moth, I tell myself. I'll just...confront Rodan about it. Good idea, Mothra.

I fly out of the cave. Godzilla is probably puzzled. I land where I saw Rodan before. Sure enough, he's there.

"You're back." He turns. "What happened before?"

"Um...I was just kind of tired. And I think I drank a little too much of whatever that drink I had was."

"Ok, so why are you back?" He crows quietly.

"To sort things out. I'm due to lay an egg in a few weeks, and I was just-"

"What? Don't tell me this has something to do with me…."

"I don't know if it does! That's why I'm here." I coo.

"Well…..I guess you'll just have to wait and see…Don't come crying to me when that one little egg ruins your relationship with Godzilla." He spits.

This isn't helping anything, I think. I am now flying away from the forest and back to our cave.

I have now arrived back at the cave, an I can see that Little Godzilla has awoken from his slumber. "Hi, Mommy!" He says energetically, a rush of guilt running down from the tip of my wings to the end of my abdomen.

It is now nighttime, which means it is time to bundle myself up in my own wings and get resting, which also means that it is the time when Godzilla will roll onto me in the middle of the night. I lay on the cave floor in the room we recently carved. Godzilla enters the room, his booming footsteps muted by the stone ground. The new room is not as pretty as the other one, because we carved it out and the wall we carved it into had nothing inside.

Godzilla flops down with a booming thud that probably lifted Little Godzilla 20 feet off the ground. "Goodnight." He says. I can already tell he is half-asleep. With his eyes barely open, he moves his head toward me. "Is something going on? You're ok, right?" He asks.

"Oh, I'm fine." I dismiss.

"You sure?"

"Mmmm...yeah."

I settle in and close my eyes when I hear him say, "I'm excited."

"For what?" I ask.

"The egg."

I shut my eyes yet again. "Me too."

Tuesday

I wake up, and instead of seeing stalactites hanging, I see a brownish-red surface tipped with occasional bright yellow and black. Not even looking to my sides, I chirp, "Where am I?" and instead of hearing the low but clear voice of Godzilla, I hear the higher, coarser voice of Rodan.

"With me. I don't like being alone~"

I finally look at my side. I see his familiar shape, his regal horns protruding from his head.

"Why am I here?" I say. I can hear my own concern in my voice.

"I just told you. I'm sorry that I was such a jerk to you before."

"Did you...kidnap me?"

"NO! I just...wanted someone."

I look around and I see that I am inside a partially dormant volcano. I look down from the ledge we are on and I see a small pool of hot lava. I feel assured knowing that I am immune to lava. That's not what I'm worried about right now. I am worried about Godzilla and me.

"Don't you just love the view? I think it's prettier than a cave."

I have to admit, it is.

I will ask questions now. "What...what am I going to do?! Godzilla will find out and-"

He cuts me off. "Let's worry about that later, silly moth!"

I can't help but notice his significant change in tone since I last saw him. "You are acting differently," I point out.

"I'm spellbound by you...sorry if that sounds weird. Sorry if this is all weird. You can just fly away if you want-"

I hear another voice and a thud. I turn around. Godzilla! "Fly away, huh?" He says, almost smiling. I look at myself. I notice with wide eyes that Rodan's wings are wrapped around me! I turn back to Godzilla. "Godzilla, this-this is NOT what it looks like. I am loyal."

"Uh-huh. I could tell something was happening behind the scenes."

"I-I love you, Godzilla."

"Look at yourself. I'm hurt in so many ways. Not only do I have to deal with the fact that you are with my friend, but you must also realize this: what am I going to say to Little Godzilla and our future egg?

I look up at the dawning sky, and I can feel tears welling up.

"RODAN TOOK me! I have no control over what is happening! If I had my choice, I would be in our cave right now!"

"Keep pleading, Mothra. I love you, but there is likely no way around this."

It's like there was a fuse in his mind that suddenly set off when he saw me with Rodan. I don't even know what will happen. Is that egg actually Rodan's? The tears start falling, hitting the ash-filled ground. I can hear Godzilla walking forward.

"And you, Rodan. You are-"

Godzilla can not finish his lecture when he is cut off by Rodan's talons hitting his throat. I uncontrollably cry out, "Crooo!" I know that Godzilla may not win.

Godzilla slashes his claws toward Rodan's face, but all that makes him do is cackle. He pushes Godzilla back, making him visibly stumble. Then before I can notice what Rodan is trying to do, he has already done it.

Godzilla falls 2000 feet into the lava pit.

I cry out in sorrow. Rodan turns around and wraps me in his wings. I try to fight his grasp with my talons and wings, but it is no use. He is stronger than me. I see Godzilla's mighty claws reach out one last time. I have never felt more regret in my life.

Both Rodan and I hear noises. This only fuels my despair knowing that that is Godzilla burning up. What I didn't realize is that it is something completely different.

Godzilla rises out of the lava, with little specks of magma dripping from his tail as he waves it. His eyes literally burn into Rodan's soul.

"No one takes my queen- and my life," Godzilla mutters, spitting lava from his mouth. He doesn't even need to charge up in order to blast his now red spiral atomic breath.

Godzilla's atomic breath knocks Rodan off his feet into the volcano. Rodan screeches and flies back up, landing on Godzilla and pushing him down to the foot of the fiery mountain. Then Rodan lands on me heavily as I try to fly away. "You aren't going anywhere."

I struggle, but it is no use. Rodan's strong wings shove against me and I am pinned to the side of the burning crater. Then, Godzilla is there. He throws Rodan off of me, smashing the giant pteranodon. Rodan screams, and Godzilla powers up his atomic breath, knocking Rodan to the ground.

Rodan is flying away when Godzilla blasts him with his beam. He has now dropped me. I'm lucky I can fly. I fly back to the volcano.

Back to Godzilla.

I have finally landed at the volcano's ledge. Godzilla looks down on me, his eyes aflame. "Why are you here…..go lay your egg with Rodan."

"But-" I stammer.

"OH, BUT GODZILLA, I LOVE YOU! EUUU!" He mocks. "What excuse do you have for me now? I caught you red-clawed."

"I-I'm sorry. Who will raise our egg?"

"I'm going to stop you right there. I'm not even sure that is our egg, after what I've seen."

"Trust me, it is! Please, just agree with me once!"

"That's not how it works. Now go. Leave."

I crawl back. "If I must."

I crawl away, my wings torn. "I'm not coming back!"

I'm a few hundred feet from Godzilla when he cries, "No, wait!"

"You wanted to be alone. You're getting your wish." I keep walking.

"No! Come back!" Godzilla yells.

Then, I feel awful. A powerful surge goes through me, from my head to my abdomen. I fall to the-

Thursday

I'm waking up, I have no idea what happened. Anguirus says the egg came. I am not in the cave. I am not in the volcano. I am on a sandy clearing, propped up against the temple rock. Where Godzilla and I first met.

"Follow me! To the temple." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Your egg is in there." I gulp. I still don't know who's it is.

We are entering the cave now, and the egg is now on a pedestal in the center. It is very pretty, with blue-green and yellow stripes running around it. I LAID THAT?! Like, I know that's weird to say but the egg is quite large. "It will hatch soon." says a familiar voice. I look to my left and focus my eyes to see the fairies. I can hardly see them, but voices reverb well in the temple. "Really?"

"Yes-"

They are cut off by the loud sound of cracking.

I look in nervousness and anticipation at the egg. I see pincers emerge from the egg, and I see the glow of small eyes. They glow just like mine did. I try to keep it a surprise to myself, for some reason, so I close my eyes and hear Anguirus gasp. I tilt my head up and open my eyes.

I see my baby. As I said, he/she has blue eyes and long, protruding, bony pincers, unlike mine. Much to my surprise, the larva has short bony rows of spikes running across its back and body and a tail that is at first round but then becomes pointed. In addition, it has mottled, wrinkly skin tinted gray-brown. All these are attributes of….Godzilla. I quietly gasp, realizing what I am seeing. This is Godzilla's baby! As much as I am excited, he still dislikes me. If I can prove to him that I am loyal, maybe we still have a chance.

The fairies interrupt my thinking. "It is a girl," They say in unison. "Let us escort her out of the temple." I walk the baby out of the temple, wondering what she will become. Then a realization hits me and I turn back to the fairies.

"The larva must stay until imago form, correct?"

They reply with, "No. It is your baby. You may keep her. Where is Godzilla? Why is he not here?"

I sigh. "He's… He doesn't like me anymore."

The fairies close their eyes, troubled.

I take another look at the larva. I wonder what I should name it.

"I'll name her… Gatra."

Then, Godzilla comes storming in. He stops when he sees the baby. He pauses. "ANGUIRUS!" he screams.

Anguirus looks up. "What?"

"Are you the father of this… abomination?" Godzilla roars.

"Uhh…" Anguirus says. "Listen, I don't know where you got that fr-"

Anguirus is cut off mid sentence as I lunge at Godzilla. Already, a motherly instinct has risen in my body as I fly at him. Godzilla is surprised. I take advantage of that surprise and grab his shoulders. I pull him into the wall of the temple, and he cries out in pain as a rock slams into his tail.

Godzilla twists, jabbing me in the neck, and then throwing me off. I gasp for air. I'm not built for fighting, but he is. Godzilla roars. I am stunned at how angry he is. I back away. Godzilla grabs me and throws me out of a window. My wings are not hurt yet. That's what I'm afraid of.

I fly back in to see Godzilla about to step on the larva, crushing it. I swoop at him and knock him away. Godzilla fires his atomic breath and my wing blown apart.

I cry out, but he snarls and shoves me into a wall. The window above me collapses, showering me with rock and glass. Godzilla pulls me out of the wreckage, only to grab my throat and fire his atomic breath at my face. I dimly see Anguirus yelling at Godzilla to stop while pushing Gatra away from the fight. I summon all of my strength and slash a cut on his shoulder with my claws.

Godzilla flinches, but does not let go. I can't breathe, I can't breathe! "Stop," I manage to croak out. My vision fades to black.

I open my eyes to see the stony temple wall, and hear a familiar voice:

"Mothra, you are healed. You got in a fight with Godzilla," the fairies state.

"Y-yeah, I know."

"Why was Godzilla fighting you? He seems to be acting differently."

"He thought that Gatra was Rodan's child, and now Anguirus's."

"Ah." The fairies nod wisely.

Then, Godzilla enters the temple. Anguirus is prodding him through the door along with Kumonga and Baragon.

"She's still your queen," Anguirus says.

"Not anymore," growls Godzilla. "She and your son are no longer part of any civilization on Monster Island. You will either be banished or killed. You choose."

"Gatra is NOT my son, Godzilla!" yells Anguirus. "If you think she is, ask Mothra!"

"I will not speak with the bug," says Godzilla.

"Mommy is NOT just a bug!" yells Gatra, slithering up. "She is your wife!"

"No, she isn't! She betrayed me!" yells Godzilla.

"Yes, she is your wife!" cries Kumonga. "You chose her to be your queen!"

"I can go follow Rodan and King Ghidorah if you want," I enter the conversation.

"No, don't do that!" says Baragon. "Nobody needs to go to extremities.

"I do!" I yell. "Godzilla doesn't want me here!"

"Well-" Godzilla starts.

"Just say it! You don't! You can go have a nice life with Little Godzilla and Biollante!" I cry.

"No, I'm disgusted by Biollante! I mean, who likes a giant plant?"

"Fine, then go live with Megaguirus," I say. "I don't want to live with you! I should have stayed with Ghidorah!"

"No," Godzilla says. A heartbroken look crosses his face that is quickly replaced with anger. "No!"

"Yes!" I yell. "I'm leaving. I can't take care of Gatra, so somebody that is not biased against her should take her."

"I will." Kumonga raises a leg.

I turn to Gatra. "Go to the big spider. I'll see you later. I don't know when. I love you, Gatra."

I beat my wings, and I soar away into the sky. Godzilla and the others are looking at me, but I don't turn to them. I don't need to look to know that Godzilla has changed his mind, but I don't care. I'm going to find King Ghidorah.

End of Book 2


End file.
